Venom Film Series
A film series based on the Marvel comics character Venom. The series will be tied into the same universe as the Amazing Spider-Man. There will possibly even be a crossover film between The Amazing Spider-Man film series and the Venom film series. Venom (2013 Film) This film reveals the origins of Venom and how he became an anti-hero. 'Cast/Characters' Eddie Brock Jr./Venom - Tom Hardy Dr Ashley Kafka - ??? (Eddie Brock's love intrest) Cletus Kasady/Carnage - Jackie Earle Haley (main antagonist) Eddie Brock Sr. - ??? 'Plot' Eddie Brock Jr. was once a photographer for the Daily Globe who was happily married but was hated by his father, for his mother died giving birth to him. One day, Brock belives he has found the real Sin-Eater and exposes him as the killer. It is later revealed that it was not the real Sin-Eater and that the real one has been found and arrested. Eddie is then fired from his job at the Daily Globe and turns to crime and becomes an alcoholic. His wife then leaves him because of this. Brock is overwhelmed by hatred and rage, when he comes into contact with a alien substance. This alien substance then gives him unbelievable power. This substance then shows him how much pain he has really endured. This symbiote fuels Brock's hatred for his father and Brock goes to kill him. Using this alien substance, Brock hunts his father through New York and causes destruction through New York. He eventually catches his father but is surrounded by police officers. They tell him to come quietly, but Brock refuses to go to prison. He then violently attacks these police officers, but decides to come quietly, let his father go and give up the alien symbiote that gave him his powers after he accidentally harms a group of inoccent people. The film then skips ahead several years to when Brock has been placed in the Ravencroft institute for the Criminally insane and the Symbiote which turned him into Venom is being kept at a secret facility in a frozen state. One day, as Brock is having to talk to Dr Ashley Kafka, two guards bring in the psychopath Cletus Kasaday. Meanwhile, at the facility where the Symbiote is being kept at, one guard accidentally bumps the controls that keep the Symbiote frozen. The Symbiote then escapes and posseses the guard to get to Brock. It eventually reaches Brock and the two form Venom again, but not before the Symbiote spawns a new Symbiote. As Brock becomes Venom again, this new red Symbiote finds Cletus Kasaday. Cletus then becomes the monster known as Carnage. Now, Brock will have to make amens for his past crimes and become an anti-hero to defeat this new villain known as Carnage. In a post-credits scene, Brock is seen leaving New York on a flight to San Francisco. Venom: Lethal Protector (2015 Film) This film is based off of the Venom: Lethal Protector comic book series and reveals his time in San Francisco. 'Cast/Characters' Eddie Brock Jr./Venom - Tom Hardy Donna Diego/Scream - Estella Warren Phage - ??? Riot - ??? Lasher - ??? Agony - ??? Mac Gargan/Venom II - Timothy Olyphant (Cameo) 'Plot' After the events of Venom, Eddie Brock Jr. has decided to leave New York behind and start a new life in San Francisco as an anti-hero. Soon afterwards, the father of one of the people killed by Carnage in the first film blames Venom for what happened and tracks him down to San Francisco. He then sends five mercinaries after him. Venom eventually spawns once again and creates five more symbiotes. These symbiotes then bond to the five mercinaries and create Scream, Phage, Riot, Lasher and Agony. At the end of the film, Eddie kills the five new symbiotes and tears the symbiote away from him, no longer wanting such dangerous power. He then decides to return to New York. In a post-credits scene the symbiote is able to make it's way back to New York and bonds to a criminal named Mac Gargan.